I Love You
by LoveLifeArmy
Summary: You think this isn't what you want, but maybe deep down its all you've ever wanted and all you've ever needed.
1. Chapter 1

Before i even start i just want to say some of you might not even agree with where im going to take this story but i hope you guys enjoy ahaha! Also Read&Review.

Chapter One.

Silence had fallen over the flat above the bookies. No words spoken just the gently sound of Carla's breathing as she lay on Peter's chest sleeping. Peter's arms wrapped around her in such a protective manner as he placed soft kisses on her forehead. Just moments ago they were at each others throats, blaming each other for what's happened. Well it was more like Carla blaming Peter because she was scared, she was terrified.

A few hours later and as a car door slammed on the street below Carla bolted from her sleep causing Peter to jump.

"Baby, are you ok?" Peter asked as Carla wrapped her arms around Peter's neck and clung to him.

"I'm so scared!" she whispered back, tears starting to roll down her cheeks. "I'm so, so scared".

Peter brought her closer to him as he ran a hand through her hair, something that always soothed her.

"It's ok, i'm here. I'm never going to leave you. I promise" Peter whispered in to her ear, which caused Carla to lift her head immediately and look him directly in the eyes.

"Don't make promises you can'y keep Peter. I mean deep down you might not even want this, but i guess there's never a happy ending when am around" Carla told him before getting up off him and walking over to the window, looking out on to the street. Peter watched her for a moment before getting up to join her. When he reached her, he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Baby, i love you, and that's never going to change. Because i can't live without you here in my life, and maybe i don't want this but its here, its never going to go away" Peter told her as she started to relax but not fully. She then turned around to face him as she put her arms on his shoulders.

"Maybe it will go away, millions of people have done it so why can't i" she said with fresh tears starting to roll down her cheeks. Peter brought one hand to her face and softly wiped her tears away, as he placed a gently kiss on her lips.

"Car, its apart of you, its apart of me. We'll get through this, i know it. Me and you we're a team, so what ever gets thrown our way we'll fight it" Peter told her before placing another kiss on her lips. Carla then wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head in the crook of his neck. Peter then picked her up and took her in to the bedroom where he placed her in bed. He then took his clothes of and joined her where she cuddled in to him. "You'll be fine baby, we both will".

"Peter i love you, and yeah we might be ok, but i'm so scared. What if it all goes wrong and then we might both turn to the bottle again.. And.." Carla didn't get chance to finish as Peter cut her of.

"I'll be here every step of the way, and i promise you we will both stay clear of the bottle. I love you Carla Connor"

Pow there we go end of the chapter, let me know what you think and sorry if there's any mistakes ahaha.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank You for the review, really appreciate it! I feel this isnt the best of chapters cause its semi rushed but here we are..

Chapter Two.

The next morning Peter woke up and noticed Carla was still asleep. He checked the time which read 10am and he knew they were both late for work today, but he didn't care he wanted to make sure she was ok. He lay there with her for 30 more minutes before he felt her stirring beside him.

"Morning Baby" he said as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He didn't get a reply for good 10minutes, Carla just lay there, deep in thought.

"What time is it" she asked him, breaking the silence.

"It's about 10:40" he replied back. After hearing this Carla through the sheets off her and started pacing around the bedroom, getting herself ready. "What you doing Car, i don't think you should go in to work today" Peter told her calmly as he got off the bed and walked over to where she was stood.

"Why shouldn't i go in to work today, not like there's anything wrong with me. I mean am not ill or anything. So if you don't mind can you let me get ready please" Carla replied quite harshly as she snatched her hands away from his. "And besides we need extra cash seeing as this thing is on its way" she said harshly again, pointing to her stomach this time. Peter sighed and reached for her hands again, this time placing hers and his own hands on to her stomach. He then placed a soft kiss on to her lips.

"Carla, this isn't some thing, its our baby. Its got apart of you and me in them" Peter stated. Carla then pushed Peter away and stormed out of the bedroom heading towards to flat door. "Carla where you going" Peter said, racing after her. At this point Carla had tears flowing down her cheeks, she couldn't handle Peter talking like this, she wasn't even sure if she wanted it. Carla ran downstairs knowing Peter was behind her but she didn't care, she needed space, she needed to get away from him. As she reached outside Peter grabbed her arm, stopping her from going any further.

"Peter get off me!" she shouted, causing a few passers-by to look over at them.

"We need to talk" Peter said calmly. Carla snatched her arm from his grip, and as he tried to reach out to her again she harshly stepped away.

"No, i want you to leave me alone. I don't want to talk now either, in fact i never want to talk about this, because this isn't going to be a problem for much longer!" she shouted before turning away and walking over to the factory, leaving Peter stood there, with tears trying to escape from his eyes.

-At the factory-

Carla reached the factory and stormed through to the office causing Sean and the others to stop and stare. Carla then threw herself down on to the office chair, causing Michelle to look at her with a confused look on her face.

"Everything ok?" Michelle asked calmly.

"Does everything look alright Chelle!" Carla said, not meaning to snap at her best friend though. Michelle was taken back by her tone and she knew something was wrong, Carla was so happy yesterday, she let the workers leave an hour earlier and now she was the complete opposite. Rob could hear all the commotion so decided to go and see what it was all over.

"Oh sis, how nice of you to join us" he said in a sarcastic manner. Carla lifted her head from the looking down at the floor and gave Rob a not so pleased look. Rob noticed this, but decided to reply in a sarcastic manner again. "And did you get out the wrong side of bed today too" he faked wiping a tear from his eye.

"Just shut it Rob!" Carla said.

"So you arrive late and talk to me like am a bit of muck on the bottom of your shoe" he chuckled the last bit. Michelle shook her head at Rob as she knew what he was doing, he was trying to get her to snap or have an argument right in front of the workers.

"Rob, just leave it yeah" Michelle said, not wanting to kick up a fuss.

"No its alright Chelle" Carla said standing up and walking over to Rob.

"So what's up sis, lover boy not give you enough attention this morning" Rob said.

"Why does everything have to be about Peter with you" Carla sighed, angry that Rob had to mention him every time she was upset or angry. It was like he hated Peter, but that was kinda the truth with Rob.

"Because he gets under my skin, he doesn't deserve you sis. If you want my honest opinion you can do so much better, he's not what you want or need" Rob said tapping Carla's arm before proceeding to walk out of the office.

"Oh and you would happen to know what i want and what i need!" Carla said starting to raise her voice a little now. "Where was you when i was attacked hey, come on tell me that" she stated, getting a bit emotional and still not being able to say she was raped.

"Carla, calm down hun. This isn't going to help with what ever is wrong with you today" Michelle said, being the calmest out of the three. Carla then turned to Michelle and gave her an icy glare.

"Yeah sis, take a chill pill" Rob chipped in.

"Don't worry I've already tried them Rob, ended up in hospital though. Got any better advice, seeing as your full of it today" Carla said jokingly but tears springing to her eyes.

"Yeah and we know why you took them pills, not just because you was raped, it was because you couldn't have Peter" Rob replied harshly, knowing that after he said it, it was the wrong this to say. A tear the fell from Carla's eye and as Michelle reached out to comfort her Carla shook her away.

"Peter loves me ok, he made me feel me again, he helped me so much more than you have. I love him more than life itself and if you can't deal with that Rob then i'll happily give you the key to get outta my life" Carla replied, tears flowing freely down her face now. She then proceeded to walk out of the factory only to be stopped by none other than Rob.

"Yeah well just remember Sis, he won't be hang around forever, he never has, has he!" Rob shouted to her. Carla smiled and instantly replied.

"Yeah i think he will hang around, because I'm carrying his baby" and with that said she left the factory.

There we go, hope you liked it, was in a bit of rush to do it as I've been revising at the same time ahah, also please review helps me a lot. Also any ideas please let me know...


	3. Chapter 3

Again thank you for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this Chapter as well, and please tell everyone that ships Carter to take a read ahahha. Also not the best of chapters.

Chapter Three.

It was around 7pm and the summer night was just beginning to set as Carla sat on the floor outside the flat door. After storming out the factory she went to see Peter and to apologies for what she had said this morning, but she found the bookies shut with no sign of him. While being locked out she had been thinking really hard. Thinking about everything, but mainly focusing on the little human being that was growing inside her. Thinking about the type of mother she was going to be. She could just picture it all in her head, and it made her feel all funny inside. She smiled and looked down at her not so big belly yet, and she placed her own hands on her belly, rubbing them in circles. She was soon broken from her thoughts as the sound of her lover's voice filled her ears.

"Hey, what you doing sat out here" Peter asked with a box of chips in his hands. Peter then noticed her hands rubbing her stomach and he smiled slightly. Carla clocked what his eyes were watching but she didn't stop, she just smiled too.

"Well i left my keys in the flat this morning, you know after storming out" she let her head slip a bit and she just looked down at the ground. She felt so horrible for treating him like she did this morning. Peter then sat down beside her and let his back rest against the flat door. "And Peter i just want to apologies for this morning as well, i really didn't mean anything of those things i said.. I just."

"Its ok baby, i understand you know. I should have given you space, i was pushing you in to all this family thing and i was so happy that you was carrying my baby i never gave your feelings any thought. Which is pretty selfish" Peter said. Carla then leant forward and placed the softest of kisses on to his lips. She then moved round so her back was resting against his front and she took a chip from his box.

"Listen Peter, I've been thinking, and i would love to have our baby" she said as she saw Peter drop his chip box and wrap his arms around her, holding her as tight as ever. "But I'm really, really scared" she said, as her eyes began to water.

"Listen baby, I'm going to be here, forever and always" Peter replied, pressing a kiss to the back of her head. Carla melted herself back in to him.

"Mmmm i love you baby, but i am really hungry now" she stated as she picked up his box of chips and started tucking in to them. "And i bet babba is hungry too". Peter just smiled away at that comment, they were actually going to have their own baby.

"Mmm i love you too but Carla my arse is beginning to go numb, can we go inside now, I'll make it worth your while" Peter chuckled as they both got up off the floor and made their way inside. Before Peter even had the chance to make his way upstairs Carla had shoved him against the closed-door. She then crashed her lips down on to his and kissed him passionately, as his hands started to roam underneath her top. She threw his coat to the ground without even breaking their lips apart. "Let's go upstairs" Peter whispered as she grabbed his hand and practically ran up the stairs.

As they reached the top of the stairs Carla had already undone most of Peters buttons on his shirt so her hands were roaming his tanned chest. Peter than grabbed the bottom of her top and lifted it over her head and threw it over the sofa, shortly after her bra followed. He then moved his lips down her body, licking and sucking at her skin on her neck. Digging his teeth in to her skin and sucking as pleasurable sighs escaped her parted lips. He picked her up and walked her in to their bedroom and placed her gently on to the bed. He threw his own clothes off and placed himself between her legs. His lips going straight back to her neck, licking his way down to her chest, where his tongue began circling her nipples.

"Peter" Carla sighed. Her hands running through his short brown hair.

Peter then licked and sucked down the rest of her as he came to her jeans. In one whole move he had her jeans and underwear off, both completely naked now. Peter looked up at her, their eyes connecting for a moment before he dipped his head, his mouth coming in to contact with the placed she craved him the most. His tongue parting her lips and then coming up to suck her clit, gently nipping it now and again. Carla's eyes were shut tight, Peter making her feel amazing. But all she wanted was to feel closer to him again, she wanted to feel connected to him.

"Baby, i want you inside me" Carla said, moving Peter's head away from her as he knelt between her legs, placing another passionate kiss on to her lips. Their tongues rubbing against each other. Carla had to break contact though as Peter entered her making her scream in pleasure. Slowly Peter began thrusting in to her, her nails scraping along his back as he sucked on her neck. Her legs coming up to wrap around his waist, as Peter sped up the pace, moans escaping from him.

"I love you Carla" he moaned in her ear, as her nails dug in to his back as he hit her right spot every time he thrusted in to her.

"I love you to Peter" Carla moaned out of breath as Peter continued to please her.

-Rovers Return-

"I mean Peter Barlow, Carla could have chosen someone better to have a baby with" Rob moaned to Michelle, who wasn't really paying any attention to him. "Michelle are you listening to me"

"Yeah, but whether we like it or not she's having that baby. And that baby just happens to be Peter's, who she loves" Michelle said as she sipped her wine.

"I won't be being no uncle to that then" Rob stated as Michelle gave him a glare.

"Do you know how pathetic you sound right now! Just because you don't like your sister's boyfriend doesn't mean you can't be an uncle to her baby!" Michelle stated angrily causing a few people to over hear, one of those people being Leanne.

"Who's having a baby then" She asked, although she already knew the answer, because she had listened in on the conversation ever since she heard Rob say Peter Barlow, Carla and a baby.

"Get lost Leanne, this conversation has nothing to do with you" Michelle told her harshly.

"Carla and that alcoholic boyfriend of hers" Rob said as Michelle shook her head at him. It wasn't their business to be going round telling everyone.

"What Carla's having Peter's baby? No you've got that wrong Peter never wanted another kid, even when he was with me" Leanne laughed, but feeling hurt inside knowing Peter was going to be a daddy to Carla's little boy or girl.

"No trust me its true alright, she told us before storming off out the factory" Rob replied. Leanne's face just dropped, and anyone with half a brain could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"Carla's having Peter's baby. Peter's going to be a daddy to her little boy or girl".

There we go Chapter three, not the best if i'm honest. But I've got loads of ideas for this so please review..


End file.
